Soif de vie
by Wanderin
Summary: Sophia est une jeune fille impétueuse, une vraie Gryffondor dans un nid bien rangé de Serdaigles conformistes. Mais ce soir là, elle va partir sans leur autorisation une fois de trop... Et découvrir qu'on peut avoir soif de vivre d'une autre façon.
1. Une princesse sans histoires

**_Soif de vie _**

_Avant propos_

Ceci est une très courte fic inspirée pendant une période un peu noire pour moi… le texte s'en ressent , je crois.

Evidemment tout l'imaginaire de JK Rowling lui appartient sauf Sophia et son entourage.

Bonne lecture !

_-------------------_

**Chapitre I : Une princesse sans histoires**

Je m'appelle Sophia, mais pour la sagesse c'est nada (1). Mon impulsivité gryffondorienne remporte tous les suffrages et bizarrement le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité une demie-seconde pour m'envoyer dans la Maison du Lion.

Papa s'arrache les cheveux, avec moi. Lui c'est un Serdaigle. Un gentil petit binoclard travailleur. Maman aussi d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont vécu. A partir du moment où papa a eu le courage de proposer à maman de sortir avec lui, ils ne se sont plus quittés. A dix-sept ans, ils formaient déjà un vieux couple avec un tas de petites manies exaspérantes. A vingt-deux ans, quand ils se sont mariés, ils étaient déjà parfaitement installés dans leur petite vie tranquille. A vingt-cinq ans, quand ils se sont enfin décidé à avoir un enfant – moi –, tout était planifié, de la conception au baptême, en passant par les prénoms, la couleur de la chambre et le nombre de layettes.

Et puis quand je suis née, c'est là que tout a dérapé. Ils n'avaient pas anticipé les réveils nocturnes, les couches à changer, la purée de potiron envoyée dans toute la cuisine. Et les cris. Ils n'ont pas supporté les cris. Eh oui ! c'est ça être parents, il faut assumer… Moi j'aimais bien crier, enfin je suppose, parce que j'aime toujours ça. Grand-mère dit que ça fait partie de mon caractère mais, dans ces moments-là, papa fait une drôle de tête et change de sujet.

Bref, un seul bébé c'était décidément trop et ils se sont arrêtés là. Ça ne les a pas empêché de m'aimer énormément. Et de fonder de grands (trop grands ?) espoirs sur moi. Vous en voulez une preuve ? Ils m'ont appelé Sophia…

Mais comme je le disais à l'instant, pour ce qui est de la sagesse, ils ont été servis. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me faire culpabiliser mais ils m'ont toujours dit que j'étais la plus turbulente des enfants… Ou alors c'est la vérité vraie mais là j'ai quelques doutes. Comment connaîtraient-ils les enfants, eux qui s'y intéressent si peu ?

J'ai en vain attendu une petite sœur ou un petit frère avec qui jouer à Rowena-en-haut-du-donjon (c'était une de mes histoires préférées quand j'étais gamine : la princesse Rowena qui est retenue prisonnière dans l'affreux château de Salazar, gardée par l'immense serpent du méchant, et qui se fait délivrée par le gentil et beau Godric) mais j'ai dû y jouer toute seule. Ben je peux vous assurer que pour le combat final, jouer Godric et Salazar qui se battent, Rowena qui encourage son sorcier préféré et le serpent (bah oui, faut bien le jouer aussi !) qui se dandine, c'est plutôt fatiguant.

Enfin, vous avez peut-être autre chose à faire que de lire les pitreries d'une gamine. Aujourd'hui j'ai grandi, j'ai quinze ans et je suis en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Pourquoi j'écris ces lignes ? Parce que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter papa et maman.

_-------------------_

(1) je me permets de préciser que Sophia sagesse en grec … juste au cas où…

_-------------------_

_Le chapitre 2 est en ligne..._


	2. Une de trop

**_Soif de vie_**

Disclaimer : Tout l'imaginaire de JK Rowling lui appartient, sauf Sophia et son entourage.

**J'ai oublié de dire un grand merci à Tortoise, ma relectrice ! Pour ses corrections, son aide, et son résumé bien meilleur que le mien ;-) !**

Bonne lecture !

_---------------------_

**Chapitre II : Une de trop**

Il s'est passé une chose incroyable. Si incroyable qu'au moment où la nouvelle s'est répandue, on ne reconnaissait plus le château. Tous les élèves criaient, pleuraient, riaient. Il y en avait dans tous ses sens, courant dans les couloirs. Et c'était l'euphorie générale.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort ! C'est la fin de la guerre !

Evidemment, là on ne va pas se mettre à pleurer. Remarquez, justement c'est ce qui me pose un problème : McGo, Dumbledore et d'autres profs ont l'air heureux, bien sûr, mais ils ne sautent pas de joie, eux. Comme s'ils s'y attendaient… J'ai vraiment trouvé ça bizarre.

Mais en fait, j'ai compris le pourquoi du comment après. Au repas, ce midi, Dumbledore a fait son éternel discours. C'est comme ça qu'on a appris que c'était un bambin d'un an qui avait vaincu le Lord Noir ! Un an, nom d'un chaudron ! Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore, je le traiterai de fou. Encore que même Dumbledore… Mais j'en reviens à mon énigme. Il se trouve que ce charmant bambin est le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter qui s'étaient mariés à la fin de leurs études. Et eux, par contre, n'ont pas survécu.

Ça a fait un choc à tout le monde quand on l'a su. Enfin, peut-être pas à tout le monde parce que les petits ne les ont jamais connus mais même nous, alors que nous entrions juste à Poudlard quand ils commençaient leur septième année, on se rappelle clairement de la terrible préfète-en-chef et de son homologue masculin, devenu son copain cette année-là d'ailleurs. Il paraît qu'avant ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Ça devait donner… Et puis justement, James… James Potter et la bande des Maraudeurs. Les quatre gars les plus côtés de tout Poudlard. Les quatre Gryffondor – eh oui, de ma Maison ! – que toutes les filles adoraient. Ce qu'on a pu en rêver des Maraudeurs… Au moins, quand ils étaient là, on ne s'ennuyait pas. Après leur départ, d'autres ont bien essayé de prendre la relève mais aucun n'a réussi aussi bien qu'eux à mettre la pagaille sans trop se faire prendre par la McGonagall.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire samedi, Sophia ? me demanda soudain Beth.

- Hein ? B'en mon devoir de Métamorphose, comme tout le monde, non !

- Ton devoir de… ? Mais t'es pas folle ! Tu n'as pas entendu Dumbledore ?

- Heu…

Il se trouve que j'avais décroché du discours au moment où il annonçait que les Potter n'avaient pas survécu, à part bien sûr leur super héros de bambin.

- Oh, Sophia, tu es désespérante ! s'exclama Anna d'un ton las, tandis que Beth pouffait à côté de moi. Le Ministère a annoncé trois jours fériés pour toute la communauté sorcière ! Et Dumbledore a dit que les élèves pouvaient repartir dans leur familles. Il faut que tu demandes à tes parents un Portoloin, tu ne vas quand même pas rester à l'école !

- Ah, d'accord ! Super ! Trois jours, c'est génial !

- N'est-ce pas ? dit Beth avec un sourire moqueur. Alors, tu fais quoi samedi ? Moi je vais demander à mes parents de me laisser faire une fête, vous viendrez ?

- Ouais, répondis-je en parfaite synchronisation avec Anna.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Me voilà repartie chez moi, pour la plus grande joie de mes parents qui pensaient pour une fois être tranquilles. Soi-disant que s'ils avaient été à ma place, ils auraient profité de ces trois jours pour rester à l'école et réviser mes BUSE. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Réviser des BUSE en novembre ! A-t-on jamais vu ça ? Je ne suis pas une Serdaigle moi !

Mais ça c'est le mot de trop… En fait, ils n'ont pas digéré le fait d'avoir une fille Gryffondor et non pas Serdaigle. D'ordinaire ce comportement est plutôt l'apanage des Serpentard mais que voulez-vous, mes parents sont un peu spéciaux.

Bref j'ai réussi à les énerver. Résultat : interdiction de sortir et donc d'aller chez Beth demain. Nom d'une Mandragore aphone ! Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas orpheline moi aussi ? Tiens… peut-être qu'ils pourraient adopter le petit Potter, comme ça ils me lâcheraient un peu le chaudron… C'est à envisager, ça… Qui a dit que je n'étais pas l'intelligence incarnée ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quoi qu'il est soit en ce moment, tout le monde sort, va voir ses amis, ses parents. On a l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'on ne vivait plus. Peut-être parce que justement, ça faisait des années qu'on ne vivait plus…Maman m'a raconté un jour – l'une des rares fois où ma mère se soucie de m'apprendre autre chose que des sorts ou autres joyeusetés susceptibles de me rendre première de classe – qu'une famille qu'elle connaissait s'était déchirée parce que le père soupçonnait son fils d'être un Mangemort. Et ça ne devait pas arriver qu'une fois ce genre de situations en temps de guerre.

Mais ce soir c'est encore la fête, et moi évidemment je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Le village est trop loin, tu es trop jeune, patati patata… Trop jeune ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? J'ai quinze ans par Merlin ! A quel âge vont-ils me considérer comme sortie de l'enfance ? Quand j'aurai mon premier gosse ! Mes parents sont vraiment des… je sais pas quoi… Des fois je me dis que Trelawney aurait plus d'instinct parental qu'eux. Trewlawney – Sybille de son petit nom – c'est la prof de Divination. Elle est arrivée cette année apparemment. On se demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagée, vu qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un professeur compétent. C'est une vieille folle dont le cerveau est un peu trop ramolli par l'encens qui empuantit sa salle de cours. Mais elle au moins, je suis sûre qu'elle me comprendrait mieux que ceux que j'appelle parents.

Et en parlant d'eux ! J'ai vite compris pourquoi j'avais eu le droit à la tête des mauvais jours quand je suis rentrée de Poudlard : ils ont été invités à une soirée, sans enfants évidemment. Comme si j'avais envie d'aller à un dîner entourée de leurs quinquagénaires d'amis. Mais du coup, alors que tout le monde fait la fête, moi je suis cloîtrée chez moi. Quand je pense que toutes mes amies sont en train de s'amuser chez Beth… Finalement j'aurai préférer que le Ministère n'annonce pas cette semaine de congé pour toute la communauté sorcière. Au moins, à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas été aussi seule qu'un Graphorn des Montagnes.

Nom d'une goule enrhumée, c'est vraiment mort ici ! Je tourne en rond dans la maison. Et pour compléter l'horrible tableau de cette soirée, la RITM a annulé mon émission préférée – évidemment, les animateurs sont partis faire la fête.

Ah, mais qu'ouïe-je ? Du bruit dans ce morne cimetière qu'est mon village paumé… Et des feux d'artifice en plus ! Ça fait un halo de lumière sur la forêt qui sépare le bourg de notre maison. En fait, ça a l'air de venir de chez les Dewett, une des familles sorcières de notre village. Les moldus vont encore se demander ce qui se passe… Mais moi j'ai bien envie d'y aller… Il doit y avoir plein de monde, et puis je pourrais voir David, le fils Dewett, un ancien Gryffondor qui vient de finir ses études et avec qui je m'entendais très bien. A coup sûr il est revenu chez ses parents pour ces trois jours.

Mes parents ne reviendront pas avant une ou deux heures, ce qui me laisse au moins trois heures devant moi… ça peut se faire. En plus ils ne remarqueront absolument rien puisqu'ils ne savent même pas que je connais toutes les alarmes du jardin. Le seul problème c'est d'y aller… mais j'ai mon vieux vélo – mes parents affectionnant beaucoup les inventions moldues pratiques m'en ont offert un pour mes treize ans – et j'ai assez joué dans la petite forêt quand j'étais enfant pour la connaître comme ma poche.

Ni une, ni deux (c'est peut-être ça que papa appelle l'impulsivité gryffondorienne) je sors dans le jardin, j'allume les deux phares par un sortilège Lumos un peu trafiqué – personne n'ira vérifier que j'ai fait de la magie – et j'enfourche mon vaillant destrier. Heureusement que je connais ce sort, et la forêt, parce que même comme ça j'ai la frousse dans cette nuit sans lune. Le vent du nord qui fait bouger les grandes ombres noires des arbres me fait frissonner, de froid autant que de peur. Pourtant il n'y a rien à craindre, je connais le chemin par cœur. Je ne compte même plus mes sorties nocturnes pour aller aux fêtes du village, ou tout simplement me promener dans la forêt, observer les hiboux sauvages – mes animaux préférés – ou…

Nom d'une troll unijambiste ! Une forme sombre vient de se mettre au milieu du chemin et en voulant l'éviter j'ai percuté un arbre. Mais qu'est-ce que…? Un animal peut-être ? En fait, non… un éclair rouge a failli me frapper en pleine poitrine… Mais c'est qui ce malade ? Je tente d'attraper ma baguette que j'ai coincée dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, mais je l'ai tellement bien coincée que je n'arrive plus à l'en sortir. D'autres éclairs essayent de m'atteindre. Du coup je fais une sorte de danse de saint gui, les mains derrière le dos. Ça pourrait être comique, mais là je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire, et l'autre non plus… Maman ! Qu'est ce que je fais là ! Soudain, victoire ! J'ai réussi à détacher ma baguette ! Mais… oh non ! En l'extirpant de ma poche je n'ai pas vu l'éclair me frapper.

Immobile, je me sens tomber lentement… très lentement… j'ai l'impression que ça dure une minute… et je tombe lourdement, ma tête heurtant le sol caillouteux. _Je vais me faire incendier par les parents_… et c'est le noir complet.

_---------------------_

La suite, la semaine prochaine...


	3. C'est au moins ça

**_Soif de vie_**

Disclaimer : Tout l'imaginaire de JK Rowling lui appartient, sauf Sophia et son entourage.

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

_---------------------_

**Chapitre III : C'EST AU MOINS ÇA**

Il fait noir. J'ai froid. Est-ce que je suis encore dans la forêt ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que…?

Je sens l'odeur du propre. La rugosité des draps lavés. Mais je ne sens plus mon corps. Je devrais avoir mal, non ? Au moins à la tête, là où j'ai heurté cette fichue pierre. Au lieu de ça, j'ai l'impression de flotter dans du coton, du coton froid, glacial même.

Des voix. Les parents ? Mais où suis-je donc ?

J'émerge petit à petit et les voix se précisent. Ils sont trois, mais qui est le troisième ?

Ils parlent à voix basse, ils n'ont pas remarqué que j'étais réveillée. Peut-être parce que je ne bouge pas, parce que je ne parle pas, parce que je n'ouvre pas les yeux. J'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Mais co…comment ? ce n'est pas possible !

Maman. Je rêve où j'entends comme des sanglots dans sa voix ? M'est-il arrivé quelque chose de terrible ? Remarquez, avec maman, je ne sais jamais. Elle agit toujours comme si tout…

- Les Aurors ne savent plus où donner de la tête, répond la troisième voix. Un voix qui se veut douce et tranquillisante. Une voix comme un cachet qu'on prend pour ne plus avoir mal. Mais je n'ai pas mal, justement, je veux savoir.

- Il semble que le contrôle de tout ça leur échappe par moment. L'homme n'est pas infaillible, vous savez.

Ça veut dire quoi cette philosophie de placard ? C'est un Auror qui m'a attaquée ! Il croyait quoi, que j'étais une encagoulée masochiste ?

- Mais co…comment ce… cet…comment s'est-il retrouvé là ? demande mon père avec un mélange de douleur et de colère. Ça fait bizarre, tout à coup, de voir mon père s'inquiéter pour moi. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ma mère pleure. J'entends ses reniflements. Un peu pitoyable et mélodramatique quand même, si c'est juste un …

-… vampire égaré probablement.

Ce mot me frappe avec une violence inouïe. Les possibilités qu'il entraîne sont si innombrables et si sombres que j'en ai le vertige. Un machinal froncement de sourcils et je gémis de douleur. Je ne sais pas, du mot ou du geste, lequel a été le déclencheur mais le mal est fait : la souffrance se répand en moi comme un vent glacial dans un couloir. Un vent glacial comme des lames de métal qui entaillent la chair. Ma tête me fait mal, mes bras me font mal, ma poitrine me fait mal, mon ventre, mes jambes, mes pieds me font mal. Et pire que tout, cette brûlure atroce sur ma… gorge !

Les voix se sont tues lorsqu'elles m'ont entendue. Le médicomage se lève. Bruit de chaise et des pas qui se rapprochent de mon lit. Puis il retourne s'asseoir et reprend ses explications. Est-ce que je veux les entendre ? Je crois que non mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il continue et je prends sa voix en horreur. Un cachet contre le mal… plutôt un poison, oui ! Mais tais-toi, tais-toi donc, je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux rien entendre ! Je m'échauffe en moi-même mais rien ne sort. Une frustration m'envahit tandis que mes tympans captent contre mon gré ce dont je ne voudrais jamais avoir entendu parler.

- Ils fuient tous l'Angleterre. Il n'a pas encore été retrouvé et je ne vous cache pas que ce sera difficile. Les Aurors n'ont aucun indice et… pour le moment… ils sont toujours très occupés.

Bien sûr. La sûreté des citoyens passent par quelques sacrifices mineurs. C'est pareil dans toute société bien organisée. Bien sûr… sauf que le sacrifice aujourd'hui, c'est moi.

- Mais… et ma fille ! s'exclame ma mère en sanglotant de plus belle. J'ai bien envie de faire pareil, tiens, mais je n'ose pas ne serait-ce que bouger un cil de peur de voir revenir la douleur au grand galop.

- Votre fille vit, répond le médicomage de sa voix apaisante. On dirait qu'il répète un discours.

J'ai envie de hurler. _Lui_ hurler que j'en ai rien à faire de son empathie simulée. Je le vois bien qu'il a surtout envie de sortir, aller fumer sa cigarette et plaisanter avec ses collègues en parlant de sa dernière soirée. Mais c'est tombé sur lui. Si ça se trouve ils ont même tiré au sort celui qui allait devoir se farcir "la pauvre fille mordue et ses parents éplorés".

- Beaucoup perdent trop de sang pour survivre. Votre fille a eu de la chance d'être retrouvée très vite.

- Elle a eu de la chance, répète mon père, peu sûr de ces paroles, et je ne le comprends que trop bien.

- Au moins elle est vivante.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes. Il assène ça sans prévenir, lui. Alors c'est ça ! Je devrais être contente de mon sort ! Après tout c'est vrai, quoi ! Je me suis fait mordre par un monstre sanguinaire, j'ai de grandes chances d'en devenir un, mais par contre, je ne suis pas morte. C'est au moins ça de pris ! Mais par Merlin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ! Je devrais bénir ma bonne étoile au lieu de me lamenter.

Pauvre con.

- Elle s'est réveillée, annonce-t-il inutilement.

J'en viens à penser que sa présence même est inutile ici. Avec le tact dont il fait preuve, il pourrait tout aussi bien nous laisser seuls.

- Sophia, ma chérie, tu m'entends ? demande ma mère en se penchant sur moi.

Son visage baigné de larmes a un air maternel que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Le genre d'air qu'une mère a quand elle est au chevet d'un enfant malade, quand elle soigne une petite blessure, ou quand elle borde son lit le soir. C'est la première fois que je le vois. Pourtant Morgane sait que je les ai guettés les signes sur ce visage maternel, et pas une fois je ne les ai aperçus. Mais voilà, tous mes efforts étaient vains puisqu'il fallait tout simplement me faire à demi tuer par un être assoiffé de sang pour qu'il manifeste une compassion maternelle. J'en pleure de tristesse. Une vraie tristesse, comme celle qui prend quand on se rend compte qu'on a raté un pan de sa vie. Moi, c'est quinze ans de ma vie qui ont été ratés et, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce fut entièrement de ma faute.

Son regard s'est détourné alors que je la fixais sans rien dire. Peut-être pense-t-elle que je lui reproche ce qui m'arrive. Ou peut-être suis-je maintenant une pestiférée ? Peut-être qu'elle va encore plus s'éloigner de moi à présent ? Instinctivement je remue la main pour saisir son bras tout proche. Pour la retenir. Mais la douleur revient s'emparer de moi et cette fois-ci, je crie.

- Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle ! Vous avez de nombreuses contusions et coupures, intervient le médicomage. Elles ne sont pas encore guéries même si nous faisons notre possible.

- Et moi, je vais guérir ?

Son visage devient livide. Papa réprime un hoquet. Maman sursaute. Est-ce ma voix rauque qui leur a fait peur ? Ou est-ce la peur que j'exprime à voix haute… La peur que je ne sois plus jamais la même. La peur que tous ressentent ici, sauf le médicomage incompétent.

Incompétent mais pas lâche. Il répond quand même :

- Comme je le disais à vos parents, mademoiselle, il n'existe … aucun traitement vraiment efficace. Mais nous allons faire notre possible pour vous aider.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? demandai-je de ma voix encore rauque.

Le jeune homme hésite, regarde de droite et de gauche comme s'il cherchait un appui silencieux de mes parents, et puisque personne ne dit rien, il m'explique :

- Après tout, ça ne sert à rien de vous le cacher… D'après les études, vous allez vous sentir un peu mal durant les premiers temps, mais ça va se calmer. Il faudra vous habituer à … ne pas sortir, tout au moins pendant la journée…

- Et le sang ?

A noter qu'à ce moment-là je hais ma voix : on dirait une petite fille apeurée alors que je voulais juste paraître… décontractée….

- Ah ça ! fait-il avec un petit sourire avant de le perdre très vite (je crois qu'il a compris que personne ici n'était d'humeur à se réjouir). Le changement de… heu… le changement de régime alimentaire, c'est ce qui pose le moins de problème, enfin… heu…

- Pourquoi ? le coupe mon père.

- Eh bien, je…heu… En fait, Ste-Mangouste prend en charge gratuitement cet aspect de la… maladie.

La maladie… quoi de plus ridicule ? Mais je me tais. Je me sens impuissante face à tout ce qui s'abat sur moi. Un vrai raz-de-marée. Il ne me reste que la force de murmurer la seule chose qui occupe mes pensées :

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tuée… tout simplement.

- Tu es vivante, ma chérie, réplique maman en pleurant sur mon visage. C'est au moins ça.

_---------------------_

A la semaine prochaine pour la fin...


	4. Mais peut on seulement vivre ?

**_Soif de vie_**

Disclaimer : Tout l'imaginaire de JK Rowling lui appartient, sauf Sophia et son entourage.

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

_---------------------_

**Chapitre IV : Mais peut-on seulement vivre ?**

Plus de Poudlard… Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je regretterai cette vieille bâtisse, pleine de vieux croulants, je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez.

Dumbledore, dans sa grande bonté, a bien essayé de m'aider… Mais que pourrait-il faire ? Ce n'est pas Merlin non plus ! En plus la nouvelle de ma "maladie" a filtré, alors même avec toute sa bonne volonté, il n'y a aucune chance. Aucun parent ne voudra que je revienne à Poudlard.

Il a quand même tout fait pour que je me sente "bien". Il est venu me voir, il m'a envoyé Remus Lupin – oui, l'un des maraudeurs ! Il a dupé tout le monde pendant sept ans : c'est un loup-garou ! Mais même toutes les conversations de Lupin ne m'ont pas aidé… Un loup-garou, ce n'est dangereux qu'une fois par mois. Pas moi. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Je suis bien pire.

Un loup-garou, ça peut se promener en plein jour sans problème. Pas moi. Et ça m'enrage. Je n'en peux plus. Tout ce sang que j'avale, que mon corps réclame, mon esprit le vomit. Je ne me suis pas encore habituée à ma condition, d'après les médicomages. Dans quelques temps, ça ne me posera plus de problèmes. Mais je ne veux pas m'y habituer ! Rien que cette seule pensée me dégoûte…

Et pire que tout, les souvenirs reviennent, ils forcent les barrières de mon esprit que j'avais érigées pour limiter la douleur. Ils reviennent…

Et je me souviens de cet été où je nageais avec mon cousin William près des côtes sauvages de l'Espagne. On se séchait au soleil en discutant de tout et de rien, des potins de l'école. Je me souviens des promenades dans le parc de Poudlard avec Ann et Beth. Je me souviens des siestes de mai, près du lac. Je me souviens du soleil, des étés, des printemps. De mes amis. De mes projets. De mes rêves.

Et je pleure. Je pleure sur ce futur que je n'aurai jamais. Sur ce présent qui me fait horreur. Sur ce passé à jamais révolu.

Des larmes salées brûlent mes joues désormais plus pâles que les bougies qui m'entourent. Des larmes amères. Des larmes au goût de désespoir.

Qui a prétendu qu'un vampire ça ne pleurait pas ?

Un _vampire_.

Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je prononce ce mot.

_Vampire_.

Rien à faire, je ne l'aime pas. Et pourtant… pourtant c'est… moi.

Comment vit-on avec un corps, une âme que l'on n'aime pas ?

_"Au moins, elle est vivante"_

Je vis, oui. Mais peut-on seulement vivre ? Peut-on vivre sans rêves, sans futur, sans projets, sans sorties, mais avec ces envies, ces redoutables envies qui vous rongent à l'intérieur, le cœur, l'âme, l'esprit et tous les sens, ces envies de soleil, de chaleur humaine, d'amour, ces envies de vie.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver engagée dans une rue moldue, coincée par un panneau "voie sans issue".

J'ai atteint de bout de l'impasse. Il n'y a rien qu'un mur sombre, sans aucune ouverture, sans sortie.

Ah si, un minuscule trou, la lumière qui filtre au travers m'appelle. Et je sais alors ce que je dois faire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le matin, une femme au visage fatigué entra dans la chambre de sa fille, sa petite fille qu'elle chérissait tant malgré le drame… Mais ce matin-là, la chambre était vide, baignée de la lumière matinale. La lumière ? La jeune femme se précipita dans la pièce, scrutant chaque recoin de peur de découvrir ce qu'elle redoutait. Et là, sur le bureau en bois clair, elle la trouva…

_Maman, papa,_

_Je n'en peux plus. J'ai essayé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai écouté tous les conseils, j'ai pris toutes les potions… mais je n'en peux plus. Je veux partir. Ne cherchez pas une autre raison, je suis simplement épuisée. Epuisée des regards de pitié, épuisée de mes pensées d'évasion qui emplissent mon esprit, quitte à le faire éclater, épuisée de chercher en vain une solution impossible. _

_Je vais encore partir sans votre autorisation, mais cette fois je sais ce que je fais. Je m'en veux de ne pas savoir vous remercier assez, de partir avant vous, de vous laisser. Mais non, pour ça je ne m'en veux pas. C'est mieux ainsi. Gardez l'image de la Sophia qui riait, qui jouait, qui criait… trop peut-être mais cette Sophia, c'est la vôtre. Oubliez le reste. _

_Ne vous en veuillez pas, c'est mon choix. Je veux au moins choisir cela. Je veux au moins que la maigre liberté qui me reste serve à cela. _

_Je vous aime. Adieu. Je vais réaliser le seul désir que je peux encore exécuter : accueillir l'Aurore. _

_Adieu._

_Sophia_

Le parchemin glissa de ses mains et retomba doucement sur le bureau. Des larmes s'écrasèrent bientôt sur lui, doucement, silencieusement. La jeune femme releva les yeux et son regard, à travers le rideau de larmes, tomba sur une photo, mise en évidence sur une étagère. Un cliché de Sophia. La jeune fille riait et souriait à l'appareil en agitant la main. Eternellement heureuse.

_---------------------_

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre... Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire !

n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
